<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Archaic Kinds of Fun by An_Optimist_Prime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877632">Archaic Kinds of Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Optimist_Prime/pseuds/An_Optimist_Prime'>An_Optimist_Prime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Beach Sex, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Clothed Sex, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Optimist_Prime/pseuds/An_Optimist_Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time he turns back to face the shore, Kylo has followed him into the water, having discarded not only his own jacket and boots, but his shirt as well.</p>
<p>The sight almost takes his breath away. Kylo is clearly built for the games, built for <em>killing</em>. He has a strong physique, with broad shoulders and a muscular and very well-defined abdomen. There’s something about him too, something powerful and dangerous and all too alluring.</p>
<p>He’s absolutely gorgeous, and it makes Hux almost wish that he’d volunteered the year before.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>For Kylux Summer Fest 2020!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kylux Summer Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Archaic Kinds of Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was written for <a href="https://twitter.com/KyluxXoxo/status/1285256529113952258">Kylux Summer Fest 2020</a>. The prompts I used from the board were: <em>stranded, heat, and sand</em>. Somehow, a Hunger Games AU is what popped into my head when I saw the prompts, and it just spiralled from there.</p>
<p>Both Kylo and Hux are 18 in this fic, just FYI.</p>
<p>The fic title comes from Lorde’s <em>Glory and Gore</em>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weather in the arena is hot.</p>
<p>They are, after all, stranded on a tropical island, so it’s to be expected. It’s still uncomfortable though. For all of his years of training, the heavy, humid heat is still difficult to tolerate. Not that he shows that, of course. It never bodes well to show weakness in the Games.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?” Kylo Ren, the hulking brute of a tribute from Twelve, asks.</p>
<p>“To water,” Hux replies, curtly. The heat really is getting the best of him.</p>
<p>Kylo says nothing further, and continues to follow him. He’s been uncharacteristically quiet since they found the tributes from Four. It’s a nice change, since Kylo is typically difficult at the best of times. But still, it sets Hux just a little bit on edge.</p>
<p>After all, Kylo has proven himself a rival in this year’s Games. He had volunteered, just as Hux had, though in Kylo’s case it was more about spiting his parents than following their footsteps.</p>
<p>He’s also strong, skilled in combat, and utterly merciless, and unsurprisingly had scored highly in their training. He’s rather attractive as well, which will no doubt help him get sponsors, even if his personality is comparatively atrocious.</p>
<p>And his personality can certainly be atrocious. In their short time in the arena together, Kylo has proved himself to be frequently short tempered, capricious, and far too often impatient. Kylo has been sizing him up too, watching him intently when he thinks Hux isn’t paying attention.</p>
<p>He’s certainly competition, but he’s not unbeatable.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, Hux keeps his hidden blade strapped to the inside of his right forearm. There’s only one way that this partnership of theirs will end – with his blade between Kylo’s ribs, before Kylo can get his hands around his throat. There can only be one victor, after all, and it’s going to be him.</p>
<p>Still, allies are useful, especially early in the games. He’s in an alliance at the moment, with Phasma, his fellow tribute from two, and Bazine and Mitaka, the tributes from one.</p>
<p>And, of course, Kylo.</p>
<p>They had split from the rest of their group temporarily. He and Kylo had gone after the pair from Four, while the others were tracking down some stragglers from the bloodbath.</p>
<p>Their hunt had been successful. He’d been the one to get the girl from Four, and honestly, he’d made a bit of a spectacle out of it. All for the Capitol, of course. Gruesome deaths lead to more sponsors for those responsible, and he is not going to squander any opportunity that presents itself.</p>
<p>It did unfortunately mean that it had made a mess, though. His uniform is coated in blood, which has quickly become uncomfortably sticky in the humid heat. His arms are stained as well, along with a splatter across his face from when he’d finally slit her throat. He wouldn’t be able to clean himself properly without soap, but water would get the worst of the mess off.</p>
<p>Hence their search for water.</p>
<p>Eventually, the jungle they’re marching through clears out to a cove. It seems peaceful, the waves lapping gently against the white sand of the shore. It’s unlikely to be a gamemaker trap, but still, he won’t go out too deep.</p>
<p>“It’s salt water,” Kylo says, as they make their way towards the water. “Undrinkable.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need it for drinking,” Hux says, pausing a few metres from the shore. He shrugs his backpack off and drops it onto the sand.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Going for a swim,” Hux says, almost teasing. “Care to join me?”</p>
<p>Hux knows it’s a dangerous game, turning his back to Kylo and heading into water. But, they still need each other, at least for a little while longer. He quickly takes off his jacket, boots, and socks as well, but leaves everything else on in case he needs to make a fast getaway.</p>
<p>The water is cool and refreshing, a pleasant break from the scorching afternoon sun. Hux wades out to where the water is about waist-high, and drops down, submerging himself for just a moment. By the time he turns back to face the shore, Kylo has followed him into the water, having discarded not only his own jacket and boots, but his shirt as well.</p>
<p>The sight almost takes his breath away. Kylo is clearly built for the games, built for <em>killing</em>. He has a strong physique, with broad shoulders and a muscular and very well-defined abdomen. There’s something about him too, something powerful and dangerous and all too alluring.</p>
<p>He’s absolutely gorgeous, and it makes Hux almost wish that he’d volunteered the year before.</p>
<p>Hux tries not to stare. Instead, he turns his attention back to the blood that stains his skin. He grabs a handful of sand and uses it to try and scrub the worst of it off. When he next looks up, Kylo has moved closer to him.</p>
<p>Hux is taken aback, and reaches for the familiar and reassuring weight of his hidden blade against his arm. It occurs to him then, just how it would be for Kylo to drown him out here.</p>
<p>But, something tells him that he won’t. He sees the way that Kylo looks at him now, and it all makes sense. Kylo’s eyes are filled with want, with <em>need</em>, and keep flickering down to his lips.</p>
<p>“Can I help you with something?” Hux asks.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful,” Kylo confesses, completely earnestly. “The way you killed the girl from Four was a work of art.”</p>
<p>Hux knows he’s not. He’s partially sunburned, and his face is streaked with blood from his earlier fight. But, his heart begins to hammer in his chest, and he suddenly realises that he wants Kylo just as much.</p>
<p>It takes him a moment to articulate a response.</p>
<p>“You were stunning in the bloodbath,” Hux says, because Kylo had been. He was absolutely mesmerising, singlehandedly taking down three-quarters of all the bloodbath victims, cutting them down like they were nothing. As he speaks, feels himself drawn in even closer.</p>
<p>Hux knows what he should do. This close, it would be all too easy to slit Kylo’s throat, or to stab him in the heart. It would take out his single biggest competitor, in a way that even his father would approve of. But these are his games, not his fathers. And, well. Violence isn’t the only way to get sponsors.</p>
<p>So, when Kylo closes the gap between them, Hux lets him.</p>
<p>The kiss is passionate, if a little clumsy. They’re both inexperienced, he can tell, but it’s good, so good. After a moment, Hux tilts his head to better angle their mouths together and deepen the kiss. Kylo’s hands settle on his hips, and pull him closer, so that they’re flush against each other. His own hands grip the front of Kylo’s uniform, almost desperately.</p>
<p>He knows he should pull away, put a stop to this madness. They shouldn’t drop their guard like this. They shouldn’t be doing this at all. There are no doubt a dozen cameras on them right now. Not to mention, one of them will be dead in a few days. Hell, they’ll probably even be the ones to kill each other. It’s all just a catastrophe waiting to happen.</p>
<p>Hux is the one who breaks the kiss.</p>
<p>“We shouldn’t do this,” Hux says, panting, but he doesn’t pull away.</p>
<p>“Probably not,” Kylo agrees, but he doesn’t let go.</p>
<p>They stare at each other for a moment, before Hux pulls Ren’s face to his and kisses him again.</p>
<p>Their liaison only grows more frenzied from there. His body thrums with adrenaline and want and <em>need</em>. Everything they’re doing is too much and not enough at the same time. Kylo shifts, pushing his thigh between his legs and slotting their bodies together. Hux can’t help but moan when it provides much needed friction against the growing tightness in his pants.</p>
<p>Kylo is in a similar state of disarray. Hux moves one of his hands moves up to Kylo’s hair, threading his fingers through the tangled black tresses and pulling, just slightly. Kylo hisses in pleasure.</p>
<p>Their rutting becomes more frantic, desperate. They don’t even bother stripping, instead just grinding against each other in the water, still fully clothed. It doesn’t take long. His breath stutters as he finds his release, his vision going white at the edges. Next to him, Kylo trembles as he finishes as well.</p>
<p>He clings to Kylo as he tries to regain some form of composure. Kylo himself looks just as wrecked, but still absolutely gorgeous. Hux can’t help but lean in, and kiss him again. Kylo eagerly reciprocates, but it’s gentler than before, their touches light.</p>
<p>It’s almost peaceful, until it’s not.</p>
<p>There’s a scream, all too close, and then cannon fire. The harsh sounds startle them, and they pull away from each other. The cry had come from the jungle, and whoever the killer was, they’re not far away.</p>
<p>Hux curses to himself. Part of him had forgotten just where they were. He shouldn’t have let his guard down like that. But, also can’t bring himself to regret it, either. Not when Kylo beams at him as they rush back to the shore.</p>
<p>Hux shakes his head, but he can’t help but smile too. He tries to clear his mind, get it back onto the task at hand.</p>
<p>This is still a game, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed my fic! If I’ve missed any tags, please let me know and I’ll add them.</p>
<p>Wanna talk fandom? Come find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/anoptimistprime">Twitter</a> or <a href="https://an-optimist-prime.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>